What a Night
by MaturePopcorn
Summary: Shadow gets absolutely hammered at a bar and runs into Tails, an old friend. As they catch up, he spills his deepest secrets, and the two embark on a drunken adventure with amazing consequences. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.


What a Night

MaturePopcorn

 **Description:**

Shadow gets absolutely _hammered_ at a bar and runs into Tails, an old friend. As they catch up, he spills his deepest secrets, and the two embark on a drunken adventure with amazing consequences. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT.

 **Warning:**

Rated M for mature. Alcohol use, sex scene, etc.

 **Author's Note I:**

I promise I'm still writing the AA story about Shadow and Tails; it's just…

Well, it's been draining on me, mentally, emotionally and physically. I just need to take a small break and revisit previous chapters, edit some, and _slowly_ work on new ones. I mean for Christ's sake it's 55,000 words at this point, I deserve a breather! This story is just a little thing I'm doing to take a break while still practicing my writing skills. Love y'all!

~Hannah~

* * *

Chapter 001

* * *

Present Day

Shadow groaned loudly as he slowly blinked open his eyes, allowing the early morning sunlight to filter through the windows and hit his now partly open eyes. His stomach ached horribly, and his head spun. Attempting to think back to the night before, he quickly realised he could not remember anything past entering a certain bar downtown with his friend Espio, and he sighed. _"I've really gotta stop drinking like this…"_ he growled in his own not an alcoholic, Shadow spent nearly every Sunday morning hungover and in pain; sometimes the discomfort carried over to Monday mornings, where he would show up to his job at a large bank downtown with massive headaches and sore muscles.

As he debated getting up and calling his friend to piece the night together, he realised his leg was touching something soft and warm. He whipped his head to the side, causing him even more stomach pains, and discovered a fox, his on-again, off-again friend Tails, to be sleeping in the same bed next to him. Eyes widening in shock, his leg twitched uncontrollably for a moment and he kicked the sleeping fox in the back of the leg.

Startled, Tails awoke with a yelp and sat straight up, looking around hurriedly. Upon realising where he was, he sighed and began rubbing his bleary eyes, mumbling, "Good morning, Shadow." Shadow simply stared in silence. Tails noticed this quickly and glanced at his bedroom partner, ear twitching, and chuckled nervously, "You… You do remember last night, right?"

Shadow shook his head, eyes still wide, and Tails sighed again. "I figured that would probably be the case," he went on, throwing his legs off the side of the bed. "I didn't drink nearly as much as you, and you were pretty drunk…" The fox stood and stretched his arms high up in the air, and Shadows' eyes went immediately to his ass, which was bare. He pulled back the covers and discovered himself to be equally as naked before next noticing piles of clothes strewn about all over the floor.

The fox turned his head without turning his body and looked back at the hedgehog. Blushing, he inquired gently, "Would you like me to tell you what happened?" The hedgehog silently nodded, and Tails continued, "Well, why don't you start, and go on until you can't remember."

Shadow drew in a shaky breath and finally spoke, saying, "Well, uh, last night around 8pm I called Espio…"

* * *

The Night Before

"Yo, Espio, come pick me up at my place, I wanna go bar hopping again."

Shadow the Hedgehog took a swig of his beer, a Pacifico, and set it on the coffee table of his apartment, stifling a belch. Already five drinks in, the hedgehog had grown lonely drinking alone and watching Cops and decided that a Saturday night should be spent with friends; or, in his case, his single true friend. Espio the Chameleon was one of the few people Shadow regularly put up with, in part because he didn't talk much and was generally stoic and non-invasive. The last thing the black and red hedgehog needed was someone prying into his personal life; he wasn't prepared to tackle that baggage himself yet.

A cool response came over the line, "Are you already drunk?"

Shadow snorted back, "Nah, just had a couple beers. You coming or not?"

Espio sighed. He instantly caved to his friend, saying, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right over…" Then, under his breath he muttered, "If I didn't, you'd just drive yourself, and that's the last thing you need."

"I heard that."

"Be there in ten."

Espio hung up the phone and Shadow leaned back, grinning. Maybe tonight was the night he finally met a cute girl to take home with him… His grin then vanished as he thought back to his previous bar hopping experiences.

The truth was, Shadow the Hedgehog was _deep_ in the closet. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but the simple fact was, at 25 years old, he had never kissed a girl. When he thought about it for more than five seconds, the thought repulsed him; though the thought of kissing a man never crossed his mind, he craved something different. He had often thought over the years, _"What's wrong with me?"_ as everyone around him seemed to be hooking up left and right. Let alone kissing, Shadow was a virgin.

 _"Even Knuckles found a girl, and he's the dumbest person I know. Why can't I get this dating thing right?"_ Shadow thought rudely.

As Espio's purple Mustang pulled up to his apartment complex not more than eight minutes later, blaring old rock music quite loudly given the time, Shadow stood and turned his TV off. He went to the door and, chugging the rest of his fifth beer, opened it. Walking briskly through the cold November air, he walked up to the vehicle, footsteps crunching through the snow, just as the engine turned off. Puzzled, Shadow knocked on the passenger window, but instead of responding Espio got out of the car, walking around to the hedgehog.

"Come on, you…" he muttered as he lightly gripped his friends' shoulders and led him back inside. Shadow indignantly protested, attempting to make his way back to the Mustang, but in his tipsy state Espio was stronger. Upon reaching Shadow's door, the chameleon commanded, "Open the door," before standing back to allow the hedgehog to do so.

Shadow turned and frowned at his friend. "I thought we were going to the bar?" he growled softly; he wasn't truly angry, it just seemed as though growling was how the hedgehog communicated with others.

Espio snorted, "Not before I pregame; who knows who we might run into there?"

The hedgehog blinked, then, understanding the situation, graciously unlocked and opened the door. Espio had just broken up with his long-term girlfriend, and the chameleon was a little paranoid he'd run into her everywhere he went. They walked inside and both made beelines to the kitchen, where they popped open a beer each. They sat on the couch and chatted aimlessly, Shadow tapping his foot impatiently, until finally Espio finished his first beer and said, "Well, I don't feel comfortable driving on more than that; let's go."

Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. _"Finally! To the bar, then."_ He paused as he made his way to the door, however, and went back to his kitchen. Opening a cabinet he rarely used, he pulled down a bottle of expensive, unopened whiskey and carried it with him to the car. Espio raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

They drove in relative silence, only making passing comments about the days they had had, and when they arrived at the bar they had frequented for years, Shadow grinned. He popped open the bottle of whiskey and took a swig.

Espio whistled. "Smart," he commented before holding his hand out as if asking for the bottle. Shadow obliged, carefully handing it to him, and the two sat in the chameleon's car for the next 20 minutes until the bottle was nearly empty. Whistling as he put the cap back on, Espio commented in a slur, "I'm probably gonna have to Uber home," before setting the whiskey in the backseat of the Mustang.

Finally stepping into the bitterly cold November night, Shadow lit a cigarette and nearly dropped it twice. Without being asked, he handed one to Espio; the chameleon didn't buy his own, as he only smoked when absolutely hammered. The two blew cloudy puffs into the air and shivered, glancing around at the people milling about the street, and when they finished, stomped on their cigs and headed inside.

The bouncer let them pass without even checking for ID; Shadow and Espio were regulars at this bar, after all. The hedgehog took one step inside the warm, inviting building and noticed through blurred eyes a certain fox sitting alone at the end of the bar. All inhibitions gone, with no filter in his brain to stop him, he grinned and abandoned his friend, walking over to the fox with every intention to flirt. That's when Shadow blacked out for good.

* * *

Present Day

Tails chuckled, "That's all you remember?" before taking another bite of his eggs.

The two had gotten dressed, admittedly with their backs turned, and had made their way down the hall into Shadow's open kitchen-dining room. While telling the story, the hedgehog had felt guilty for his lack of memory, something he rarely felt, and had made the two breakfast. He did, however, fix himself a small glass of brandy with his eggs; he _never_ drank in the morning, but he needed something to quench his stomach pains and anxieties.

Shadow sighed and gave a sort of half-laugh out of nervousness, answering back, "Uh, yeah… I have no idea what happened next until this morning."

Suddenly, he dropped his fork with wide eyes and stood, bolting to the bathroom. Tails stood as well, eyes flashing concern as he followed the hedgehog down the hallway, stopping at the now closed bathroom door. "Shadow?" he called through the wood.

The only response that came was the loud sound of vomiting into a toilet.

Tails sighed and put his hand behind his head, scratching it. He didn't drink very much and was hardly ever hungover; today was no exception. He knocked gently as Shadow groaned through the door and, when greeted with silence, he slowly opened the door.

Seeing the hedgehog kneeling in front of the porcelain, he grimaced with sympathy and walked over to his friend, kneeling next to him. Placing one hand on Shadow's back and rubbing in a circular motion gently, he softly soothed, "Hey, you're okay," before flashing a weak smile at the hedgehog.

Shadow, still groaning, growled, "Of course I'm okay, I do this every Sunday."

Tails blinked. He hadn't an inkling of his friends' habits and was a little startled and much concerned. "Maybe you shouldn't drink every weekend…" he suggested in a whisper.

In a hushed tone, Shadow muttered, "Maybe you should mind your own damn business."

At this, the fox stood. "Y'know, Shadow, I'm starting to regret last night. _Maybe_ if you weren't so prickly, you'd have more friends," he shot back boldly. Never this forward or blunt with his words, Tails found himself immediately regretting his statement and braced himself for the hedgehog to yell, vomit again, or both.

Instead, neither came. He was greeted with silence until finally, Shadow opened his mouth and slowly said, "Maybe you're right."

Stunned, Tails knelt back down. Placing his hand back on Shadow's upper back, he gently stated, "I didn't mean that; about last night. I had fun." After more silence, save for the hedgehogs' shaky breathing, Tails carefully inquired, "Would you like me to continue the story from there?"

The hedgehog simply nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the tale of the night before.

* * *

The Night Before

Tails the Fox sighed deeply as he stared into his margarita. After having drank just two drinks, now being on his third, the bisexual fox _still_ couldn't find the courage to talk to anyone. Guy, girl, old, young, _anyone._ His anxiety had gotten the best of him yet again, and he felt as though the only way to quench it was to get shitfaced, and he was _not_ doing that again. Not after his first and only time blacking out, in a case of underage drinking where he had vomited on Amy's new expensive coat and fought loudly and aggressively with Sonic. He shuddered thinking of the horrible night a few months back, and swirled his drink solemnly.

He was about to leave the bar for good and go to bed when a black and red hedgehog he rarely spoke to appeared out of nowhere and sat next to him, slurring at the free bartender, "I'll have what he's having, please." Tails blinked in surprise; he hadn't'd expected Shadow of all people to approach him, and quickly figured he must be drunk out of his mind.

Timidly, he leaned his head in so as to make eye contact with the hedgehog and gently said, "Hello, Shadow."

Shadow looked at the fox, plainly looking him up and down, before whistling and responding, "'Sup, Tails. You look nice this evening; are you even old enough to be here?"

The young fox was taken aback by the hedgehogs' obvious attempt at flirting. As far as he knew, Shadow was straight; he didn't mind, however. He had secretly harboured a crush on the black and red hedgehog for years, sharing his secret with nobody save Sonic, his closest friend. Curious as to whether this crush was secretly reciprocated, he played along and replied truthfully, "Yeah, actually, today's my 21st birthday."

Shadow balked, leaning his head back in an exaggerated manner. "You mean to tell me you came to a shitty bar like this, _alone,_ on your 21st birthday?"

Tails meekly responded, "I guess…"

Shadow snorted, "No, no, no… You're with me and Espio now." He glanced around the room, his head swivelling drunkenly, and when he could not locate the chameleon in the room, he quickly turned his head back, blinked once, and added, "Wherever he is."

Tails giggled, the alcohol in his system seeming to finally have an effect on his mannerisms. "I'd like that," he said, matching the hedgehogs' flirty tone. Silence passed for a moment as the bartender passed Shadow his margarita and the hedgehog took a sip. Nonchalantly, the fox asked, "How much did you drink before you got here?"

"Oh, the details don't matter. What matters is how loaded we get _you,_ birthday boy," the hedgehog slurred back between sips.

Tails shook his head and smiled softly. "After what happened a few months ago, I think I'll stick to my three drinks, thank you. But I appreciate the offer."

Shadow refused, shaking his head wildly. "Bartender!" he shouted, and the man came back over to him. He ordered, "Get us a couple tequila shots, merci beaucoup."

Tails chuckled nervously, shooting a knowing glance with the bartender. The man nodded and, smiling, responded, "Absolutely." He retrieved the drinks with his back turned and handed them to the pair.

Shadow clinked his glass with Tails' and downed his drink as Tails anxiously did the same. Upon putting the liquid to his lips, he realised it was simply water, and he downed it easily. Exaggeratedly gasping as he put the glass on the bar, he chuckled and lied, "Well, I guess four drinks is fine too," before silently thanking the barkeep in his head.

Shadow shrugged, not willing to push the fox any further. "Well, you can do whatever, _I'm_ gonna keep drinkin'," he mumbled, full of himself. He ordered another shot of tequila, informing the barkeep to "Keep 'em coming," and glazed his eyes as he looked over at Tails. "So," he began, his speech now hardly recognizable English, "how have you been recently?"

Tails answered, and the two exchanged pleasantries back and forth for about ten minutes or so; the hedgehog continued his drinking into oblivion, and the fox, upon finishing his actual third drink, ordered a lemonade. Finally, the topic was brought back to the fox's looks as Shadow stated, "God, Tails, you really are cute, aren't you?" He had stumbled over his own tongue and was now blushing heavily, swaying back and forth in his chair, and Tails blushed back just as hard.

"Shadow," he chuckled nervously, "are you sure you're alright? You're awfully drunk…"

"Tails, I need to get something off my chest," the hedgehog said suddenly.

Tails froze in his seat, heart hammering. Was this the moment he had waited for; the moment he had fantasized about for years? He braced himself as the hedgehog hesitated.

Growing up in a conservative, small household, Shadow the Hedgehog had been taught at a young age that being gay was simply not acceptable. Being Catholic, he and his mother had attended Mass every Sunday, and the sermons were often full of hate and vitriol. Now that he lived on his own in a bustling liberal city, he had discovered himself to be agnostic and openly accepting of others' choices in regard to sexuality; he knew the fox before him to be openly bisexual and supported him fully.

That all being said, Shadow still held on, somewhere in him, to his deeply believed fear that being gay was somehow morally incorrect. He had never once thought that he might be gay himself, no matter how repulsive he found the female body, and couldn't bring himself to even look at another man in such a way.

Except when drunk to a blackout.

With all his inhibitions released from the heavy consumption of alcohol, Shadow found himself willing to dig into his psyche and reveal secrets he had never revealed to even himself. Opening his mouth, he put one word in front of the other without bothering to think of the consequences.

"I'm gay."

Tails breathed in slowly and deeply. He had _not_ expected this, and was both surprised and relieved. To know he was being trusted with someone's deepest held secrets was an honour to the fox, one he took seriously, and he knew that Shadow must have had a very repressed childhood to be finally admitting this while hammered at 25. Nodding sympathetically, he simply stated, "Okay," then paused, gathering his thoughts. In this silence, Shadow downed another shot of tequila, and Tails put his prepared speech on hold to say, "Why don't we talk somewhere quieter?" The fox didn't really care _where_ they talked; he just wanted the hedgehog to stop drinking.

Shadow sighed and, shocking Tails beyond belief, allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek before answering quietly, "Okay." He stood on unsteady legs and turned, stumbling towards the bathroom. Tails handed the bartender a £50 note, telling him to keep the change, and followed the hedgehog into the men's room.

The washroom was empty save the two of them, and it was noticeably quieter. Shadow said sombrely and a little nonsensically, "Well, it's softer in here," before looking at the fox expectantly. Tails sighed; this was _still_ not the place to be talking about such topics, especially with the hedgehog in such conditions. He placed a hand on Shadow's shoulder, but Shadow shrugged it off, simply muttering, "Gotta piss," before stumbling to a urinal and whipping out his member. Tails, though he could see nothing, blushed as the sound of urine hit the hard porcelain urinal.

Finished, he zipped his pants and washed his hands, albeit a bit sloppily, and he turned to face the fox once more. Bluntly, he asked, "What's your reaction?"

Tails snorted at this, echoing, "What's my reaction? Shadow, I'm bi. My reaction is that I'm gonna support you and be your friend through this; why would this change anything?"

Shadow was about to speak when his eyes glazed over suddenly, and he turned, faced a toilet, knelt down and vomited profusely. Tails sighed once more and, as the hedgehog stood, put his arm around Shadows', supporting him. Then they exited the washroom, then they walked outside.

Tails pulled his phone out of his pocket and displayed the Uber app, typing in the hedgehogs' address as the hedgehog spelled it out to him. Lighting a cigarette and blowing thick clouds of smoke into the biting wind, Shadow stumbled about and checked his own phone for the time. It displayed 10:22pm, and he was a little disappointed; it wasn't even midnight! He groaned and said to the fox, "Add a stop, I want a Red Bull." He felt sleepy, and refused to turn in at such an early hour.

The fox giggled and obliged, adding a stop at a local 7-11. When the Uber finally came, Shadow had already finished his cigarette and stomped it out on the snow. The car pulled off and had gotten no more than 20 meters from the building when Shadow exclaimed, "My whiskey!"

Tails, a little startled by the outburst, laughed nervously. "What whiskey?"

Shadow explained, "I left my fucking whiskey in Espio's car! He's gonna drink it, that bastard…"

Tails furrowed his brow, though grinning through it. "Is that how you talk to friends?" he asked, amused.

"What, you don't talk about Sonic that way?"

Tails giggled again, "No, are you kidding? I adore Sonic."

At this, the hedgehog grew silent. Tails picked up on this and quickly added, "Ah, but he likes Amy, and I always looked at him like a brother anyway." Pausing to allow the drunk hedgehog to catch up to his words, he continued coyly, "I never felt that way about _him_ per say, but some of my other friends…"

The effect of these words were lost on Shadow, who simply grew more upset. "I get it," he began, his voice sobering up significantly already. "You have other people in mind."

Tails groaned and laughed loudly. Grinning, he nudged the hedgehog and practically shouted, "No, dummy, I'm talking about _you_!"

Shadow didn't realise the full implications of these words for a few moments. Comprehension hit him swiftly and he literally gasped, unable to formulate proper words. "Y-you-you mean, I…" he stuttered before trailing off, unsure of how to respond.

Tails had a low tolerance for alcohol, and the three drinks he _had_ had were hitting him pretty well by this point. He summed up all his courage and boldly leaned in suddenly, pressing his lips firmly to Shadows' in the back of their Uber.

It was both creatures' first kisses. They were amazed at how soft the others' lips were, and Shadow could distinctly taste Cherry Chapstick on his friend. All Tails could taste was tequila and cigarette smoke, but he didn't mind at all; he had wanted this moment for years, and here it was in front of him, finally transpiring. He sighed happily through his nose and closed his eyes.

Shadow, getting over the initial shock of his first kiss being with a male, closed his eyes as well and placed his hand on the back of Tails' head, tilting his own. He parted his lips slightly as though well versed on the subject matter and slid his tongue into the fox's mouth, feeling another cool tongue greet him openly on the other side. As the two made out in the back of a stranger's car for what seemed like hours, Tails' only thought was how happy he was that he had gone out that night.

The car slowly came to a stop barely five minutes later, and Shadow opened his eyes, removing his tongue and uncoupling from the fox. As Tails panted and blinked in both shock and bliss, the hedgehog came to the realisation that the bright neon lights in front of him belonged to the convenience store he had requested.

Panting as well, he grinned and said, "Wait here," to the fox before opening the door and getting out. Stumbling inside, he made his way to the back and picked out two Red Bulls and a six-pack of Pacifico's; he had more at home, but felt like stocking up. Paying for the items cheerfully, he made his way back to the car and got back in, sidling up next to his friend.

Tails noticed the beer and whimpered indignantly. _"I guess we're drinking more after all…"_ he thought somewhat humourously. The vehicle pulled away and drove the eight further blocks to Shadow's apartment, where the two exited and thanked their driver. They walked to the front door and Shadow got out his key when he paused, thinking.

"Wait," he said, opening one of the energy drinks. "I wanna take you somewhere." With that, he handed Tails the beer and grabbed the fox's free hand, practically dragging him through a snowed-in path that led from Shadow's door to a pond nearby. Crossing a bridge over the pond, the two made their way up a long, winding path up a hill until, both out of breath, they arrived at their destination. Shadow took a large swig of his drink and exclaimed, "Look!" while pointing in the direction of city lights.

From their vantage point, Tails and Shadow could see all of the western half of Westopolis. Skyscrapers downtown and sprawling suburbia alike lit up the night sky beautifully, twinkling yellow and white, as the pulsation of airplane decorations overhead crossed the dark atmosphere slowly. The hypnotic rhythm of cars driving at will back and forth, across freeways and bridges, illuminated the heavens further, and distant upper clouds could be seen behind mountains far off. Tails breathed in, taking in the view; he had never seen the city from this angle before, and he was simply mesmerized.

Shadow sat at a lone park bench, beckoning the fox to join him. Popping open two beers using the stone table, he handed one to Tails and began to drink from his own, alternating between it and the Red Bull. Tails, caught up in the moment, took a swig of his own beer, forgetting his rule of three drinks. He didn't care anymore; he vowed he would get as drunk as he felt like, so long as the two kept making out.

Shadow seemed to have nearly forgotten about their kissing session in the car. Tails, waiting for the beer to give him more liquid courage, hesitated as he stared at the hedgehog, anticipatory. The hedgehog had not forgotten the moment, however, and grinned widely as he leaned in for another kiss, spilling his beer. He set his drinks down on the table, and Tails did the same; the two then immediately wrapped their arms around each other and began almost violently making out. Now even further inebriated, neither parties cared who saw, though they appeared to be alone on their peak.

Several minutes passed before Shadow's hands began to wander. Sliding his left arm down the fox's back, he arrived at his destination and squeezed Tails' ass tightly, earning a yelp of surprise. Breaking away the kiss, Shadow laughed but did not release his grip. Tails' eyes grew soft as he stared intensely at the hedgehog.

In a whisper, he said, "I'm cold."

Softer, Shadow replied, "Let's go home."

The two picked up their belongings and made their way back down the path, back across the ponds' bridge, and back to Shadow's doorstep. The hedgehog unlocked the door and let them both in, closing it quickly. Shivering, he drank more of his beer and set the Red Bull on the kitchen table, quickly abandoning it.

The two stumbled onto the couch where they drank more in stoic silence for about 20 minutes until the six-pack was empty, having split it evenly. Shadow retrieved more, and the two continued making out, pausing only to sip the occasional bottle of beer. After nearly an hour of this, Tails the Fox had surpassed his limit of three drinks by five, bringing him to a total of eight; this still paled in comparison to Shadow's uncountable amount, and the fox knew that only one of them would be hungover in the morning. Shaking his head softly, he chuckled, then stood on unsteady legs.

Shadow blinked, unable to comprehend much of anything anymore. He slurred horribly, "Where you going?"

Tails responded shortly, "To bed," before continuing his stumble down the hall and into Shadow's room. Upon reaching the room, he quietly stripped naked and got under the covers, waiting for the hedgehog to enter as well.

Finally, he did so, drunk beyond belief. "Uh, Tails…" he started before losing his train of consciousness. Not caring that the fox was watching, he stripped as well, and got under the blankets next to his friend. Instinctively snuggling in together for warmth, the two drifted off to sleep in an instant, holding each other tightly.

* * *

Present Day

Shadow looked down at his now empty plate, having returned to the table and finished his food, and sighed. He was surprisingly a little disappointed. He inquired meekly, "That's all we did?"

Tails didn't laugh at this, instead giving the hedgehog a long thoughtful look. He finally replied quietly, "Are you upset?"

Shadow noticed the half empty Red Bull for the first time, across from him at the kitchen table, and picked it up along with his plate. He didn't answer as he cleared his dishes and generally tidied up the mess they had made the night before, and Tails' anxiety grew the longer the silence stretched. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, blurting, "Well? Are you upset or not?"

Shadow looked at Tails and said nothing still. Then, grabbing the fox by the shoulders a little forcefully, he leaned his head in quickly and pressed his lips to his once more; the taste of beer from the night before lingered. Tails stiffened, then relaxed deeply as he kissed the hedgehog back, taking in the moment. If Shadow was willing to kiss him sober…

The two began making out again, but Tails quickly broke it off. Panting slightly, the fox asked boldly, "What are we?"

Shadow snorted. "What are we?" he echoed, before answering, "Tails, we haven't even had sex yet." Seeing the fox's eyes droop, he repeated in a whisper, "Yet." Hesitating, he added, "If you'd even want to, that is."

Tails looked at Shadow with an intensity so strong the hedgehog nearly took a step back. In the fox's eyes were years of love, passion, and desperation. In a barely audible hushed tone, he simply stated, "Of course I want to."

Matching his friend's quiet voice, he shot back, "Then what's stopping us?"

With that, the hedgehog changed his demeanour rapidly and growled playfully, grabbing Tails by the waist. As the fox squealed with surprise, he picked him up easily and threw him over his shoulder, one hand on his legs, the other on his back. Shadow made his way back into the bedroom and threw his friend onto the bed. With his arms free, he ripped his shirt off over his head and climbed on top of the fox, gripping the band of his friend's shirt tightly. Sliding it gently over his head, the two shirtless men now began making out once more; this time, they allowed their hands to wander freely. With Shadow on top, Tails grabbed the hedgehogs' ass and squeezed, earning a soft moan from around his mouth. In turn, the hedgehog moved his hand down Tails' front until he reached the fox's pants; unbuttoning and unzipping them with ease, he used both hands to slide them down around the fox's knees without breaking their kiss; this left him in only his underwear.

A bulge had grown in Tails' boxers, and Shadow wasted no time in massaging it; gently at first, then growing in speed and forcefulness until finally he began jacking Tails off through the thin fabric. The fox whimpered loudly and freely through the hedgehogs' mouth, and the two breathed heavily into each other.

Unable to take the tension much longer, Shadow broke the kiss. Tails protested with a whimper at first until, much to his amazement, the hedgehog sat up and moved his body downward. He gripped Tails' underwear and slid it off quickly, revealing his twelve-centimetre member. Placing a hand over his mouth as though not to yell, Tails moaned louder than ever and subsequently panted quietly, "Shadow," before trailing off. Words simply failed him.

Smirking, Shadow tilted his head before leaning in and licking the shaft slowly and methodically from the base to the tip. Upon arriving at the end of the length, he slipped the tip of the cock into his mouth and slowly inserted the whole thing. It was of decent size, but small _enough_ that he could fit the entirety of it inside his mouth and throat; even he was surprised to learn he lacked a gag reflex.

While sucking gently but forcefully, Shadow removed his own pants completely with some effort, throwing them to the floor beside the bed. His own boxers followed shortly thereafter, and he began stroking his own twenty-centimetre member rapidly; he could set his own pace, and knew what felt good for himself, having done the task a thousand times. He went slow with the fox, however, wanting to be careful in not hurting his friend.

Throughout this, Tails simply moaned in ecstasy. Instinctively gripping the hedgehogs' head with his hand, he allowed his friend to set the pace of the forward and back motion. Up and down, up and down… Tails thought his entire chest was liable to burst; he felt not only ecstatic in the moment, but purely blissful with pleasure. After ten minutes of this motion, in which he watched Shadow's own cock rub back and forth, he couldn't contain himself any longer and gripped the bedsheets with his spare hand. He practically screamed, "S-Shadow, I-" before, without any more warning, lost all control. Warm spurts of thick, white fluid shot from the end of his penis and hit the back of Shadow's throat; in surprise at the unexpectedly salty mixture, the hedgehog took the member out of his mouth and received the second half of Tails' orgasm on his face.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Shadow was incredibly turned on by the semen hitting his face. Losing his own ability to stay in control, he shut his eyes and quickly came himself all over Tails' chest and neck, earning whimpers of surprise from the fox. He collapsed, not caring of the mess he was laying in, and brought his head up to Tails', laying it on the pillow next to the fox. The hedgehog sighed deeply through his nose and continued to pant, along with the fox, as he lay on top of his new lover.

The hedgehog, between breaths, whispered, "Hey, Tails?"

A whispered response came back, "Yeah, Shadow?"

"We should really get cleaned before we fall asleep."

Tails laughed at this, then groaned in mock-upsetedness. He said, his breath now relatively caught, "Yeah, yeah… I guess we should…" before kissing Shadow on the cheek, not minding the mess. The two walked into the bathroom together, and Shadow turned the shower on. They climbed in, washed each other off quickly, then got out and dried off. Not bothering to put clothes back on, the two climbed back into bed; the sheets were miraculously spotless.

As the two lay there cuddling, dozing off despite the time of day, Shadow grinned softly. He had finally scored a date, kissed someone, _and_ gotten laid… In one night. To a guy. Who was Tails. He chuckled to himself; life had a way of being strange sometimes, but he didn't mind as long as it made him happy.

As he embraced the blackness of sleep, he whispered one last question to the fox curled up naked in his arms. "Tails, will you be my boyfriend?" The response he got left him overjoyed as he drifted out to slumber.

"Of course, silly."

 **Author's Note II:**

Story time.

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Robert. This boy was deeply in the closet, though he didn't know it, and was desperately searching for answers as to why girls didn't make sense to him in any way, shape or form. Robert stumbled upon a Vocaloid FanFiction one day that starred Len Kagamine and Rei Kageine, two boys; unsure of whether this was "allowed" or not, he tentatively read it. This FanFiction is how Robert discovered he was gay and he subsequently came out to his friends and family, who accepted him with open arms. That boy was me, before I began transitioning to female as a transgender girl named Hannah.

I hope one day this fanfiction serves a similar purpose to a questioning teenager.

I love you all! Don't forget to leave a review or a PM if you liked the story!


End file.
